First Love
by NatluvsWeasley
Summary: Song fic to Adele's song by the same name. Hermione and Ron didn't feel anything anymore...


_So little to say but so much time,  
>despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.<br>Please wear the face, the one where you smile,  
>because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry.<em>

Ron and Hermione sat silently at the dining room table, the couple was silent. A cold silence, sitting strait and up tight, they were looking at each other, their eyes darkened with sadness. She didn't know what to say although she knew what she felt and he just simply dreaded the moment she would speak, because when she would, it would be the end, the end of a relationship that they had fought for, a relationship that lasted a mere three years. Who would have thought?

"I'm so sorry Ronald" she cried as her first tear fell. "But I don't feel anything, anymore and I know that you haven't felt anything for me in a while. The love we thought we had was an illusion Ron, we were not in love, I loved you like a brother and a friend, but sadly no more than that"

He stayed silent looking at her, he wasn't sure if he was mad or sad, he couldn't figure it out. He knew she was right, he had stopped feeling a while ago and their relationship wasn't going anywhere and he was secretly glad that they weren't married because that would have brought a whole lot of other problems.

"Please say something" she whispered, barely audible.

Soon, his the look on his eyes was replaced by a smile, a half-hearted one, but still a smile, the one she loved so much and made her tears just go away.

"I understand Hermione, friends?" he asked, hesitatantly.

"Yes, of course" __

_Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.  
>I need to get away to feel again.<br>Try to understand why, don't get so close to change my mind.  
>Please wipe that look out of your eyes, it's bribing me to doubt myself;<br>simply, it's tiring._

Their conversation had ended there that night and they went back to bed in hope of a better tomorrow.

As the morning sun arose, Ron shifted and woke up in an empty bed. She had left and he knew it. All her things were gone and an elaborate letter was sitting on the kitchen table. He read it all, twice actually, before it sunk in.

She didn't want to bother him with her presence and left, she left England claiming that after the war she was too scared to go anywhere, too scared of what might happen and had dismissed too many opportunities. __

_This love has dried up and stayed behind,  
>and if I stay I'll be alive,<br>then choke on words I'd always hide.  
>Excuse me first love, but we're through.<br>I need to taste the kiss from someone knew. _

Ron continued thinking about the contents of the letter, she was telling him that their love, or whatever you may call had dried up and gone nowhere. They had stayed together, because it was comfortable. What everyone expected them to do, get together, get married, and have kids.

However, after all those years it really wasn't what either wanted, they wanted freedom, freedom to do whatever they wanted without the confines imposed by the other.

She had never been with another man than Ron and she didn't know how it was, didn't on what love was based and that was one of the main reasons for which she left. __

_Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.  
>I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.<br>Forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me, forgive me first love, forgive me first love. _

As the months passed and the two had little news about each other, they moved on, naturally and it was on one night at the Burrow that they had noticed how much they weren't made for one another.

Day by day, a year later, Hermione walked into the Burrow hand in hand with Charlie Weasley while Ron was snuggled up in the living room with Luna, holding her hand lovingly and that's when she knew that her apologies were accepted that she had gladly accepted his.

Her first love, was as it said a first, but not a first of few, actually just a first of two as she happily married Charlie not two years later.


End file.
